Hizashi Yamada
|birthday= July 7 |age= 30 |gender= Male |hair= Blond |eye= Red (Manga) Green (Anime) |height= 185 cm (6'1") |weight= |quirk= Voice |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Pro Hero, Teacher |affiliation= U.A. |debut= Chapter 3 |debutanime= Episode 3 |voice= Hiroyuki Yoshino |eng voice = Sonny Strait Dave Trosko (Season 2, Temporary) |image gallery= Yes |bloodtype = B |birthplace = Tokyo }} , also known by his hero name is a Pro Hero who teaches English at UA. Appearance Present Mic is a tall man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband, and a pair of sunglasses. When his eyes are visible, they appear as concentric circles. His hero costume is a black jacket with an upturned, studded collar and studded shoulders, black pants with studded belt, black boots, and black, fingerless gloves. His neck is enclosed in a large collar that resembles an old stereo player, complete with speakers, play buttons, and cassette tape. Personality Present Mic carries the persona of a radio host. Maintaining a level of excitement and loudness regardless of the situation or event he happens to be in. He often attempts to bring his audience up to his level by getting them involved (he sometimes refers to them as his 'listeners', even while on a live stage). Even if this results in no response from them he continues his act regardless. He seems to be more prone to violence even against civilians (or at the very least reporters) should they annoy him, evident when reporters invade the school premises to speak with All Might and he asks Eraserhead if he can beat them up since they are technically villains for illegally trespassing. Present Mic has a great aversion to bugs, to the point where he faints when too many bugs crawl up his legs. He doesn't like the forest because you can encounter a lot of bugs there. He prefers to stay in the city. History When he cried as a newborn, blood came out of the ears of his parents and the doctor who delivered him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 66 Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Present Mic is seen in U.A., explaining the Entrance Exam to the candidates. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Present Mic arrives with the other pro heroes from U.A. after being called for help by Tenya at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint to fight against the Villain Alliance. In the anime he attacks the villains with his quirk, managing to knock out several of them. Sports Festival Arc Present Mic is seen outside U.A., saying to the reporters that they will see the spirit of their students and announces that the Sports Festival is about to begin. He is then seen in the stadium where the Sports Festival is being held, acting as one of the commentators. He announces the arrival of Class 1-A and the other classes. After the Obstacle race begins, Present Mic drags Shouta so that he can commentate alongside him. Combat Exam Arc On the day of Class 1-A's test exercise, Present Mic is one of the teachers that Class 1-A will face in their end of term test exercise. Present Mic faces Kyouka and Kouji in their test exercise.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Kouji, Kyouka, and Present Mic arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Present Mic says that they will be facing his top percentage; Kyouka wonders if he is referencing something, mocking him in the process, to which Present Mic tells her to watch what she says. Present Mic explains the 30 minute test; Kyouka and Kouji must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Present Mic uses his loud voice against Kyouka and Kouji to keep them off balance.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 64 Kyouka and Kouji manage to get a little closer to the escape gate, but Kyouka notes that Present Mic will be at the escape gate and that no matter what option of victory they choose, a standoff is inevitable. Present Mic uses his loud voice again; Kyouka notes that they cannot get any closer as long as Present Mic is using his Quirk. Kyouka sees an ant and comes up with an idea; she asks Kouji if he can control bugs but his terrified reaction indicates that he doesn't like bugs. Present Mic uses his loud voice once again; Kyouka tries to counteract with her Earphone Jacks but the sound of her heartbeat does not do anything against Present Mic. Present Mic continues using his loud voice against Kyouka and Kouji who are unable to handle it. Out of options, Kyouka asks Kouji if he can control insects to which he approves. Kyouka uses her Earphone Jacks to break a rock which reveals dozens of insects, much to Kouji's terror. Kyouka tells Kouji that she understands his phobia but using the insects to attack Present Mic is the only plan she can think of because their opponent is too strong. She encourages Kouji to follow through with her plan. After seeing her bleeding ears, he is ashamed that he is running away from this fight and realizes that he can only continue being at U.A. by overcoming his fear. He musters up the courage and commands the insects to attack Present Mic. At the escape gate, Present Mic sees that time is nearly up. Suddenly, dozens of insects crawl on him, and he realizes that the insects traveled to him by moving underground, a place where sound is ineffective. He is paralyzed by fear, allowing Kouji to run through the escape gate while carrying an injured Kyouka with him; thus they pass the practical test. School Trip Arc Present Mic is later seen among other U.A. teachers in an emergency meeting regarding the villain attack at the training camp and the capture of Katsuki Bakugou. Present Mic pointed out how the time of peace had made them soft and was the one to bring up the idea of a traitor in U.A. He desired to find the identity of the traitor, only for his theory to be dismissed by Midnight and Snipe. Quirk and Abilities : Present Mic's Quirk allows him to increase the volume of his voice, giving him the ability to create loud high pitched sounds. The sound from Present Mic's Quirk is strong enough to cause people's ears to bleed. The loudness from Present Mic's Quirk can annoy and distract enemies as well as block out other sounds.The only known weakness of this Quirk is that the loud sounds do not travel well underground, making this Quirk ineffective against anything that is underground. Keen Intellect: '''Present Mic was the first of the teachers to point out the possibility of a traitor in U.A., even stating his reasons for why this would be the case. Equipment '''Directional Speaker System: Present Mic has a device around his neck that allows him to aim his quirk to a specific direction. Battles Relationships Shouta Aizawa Present Mic and Shouta used to be classmates, which explains the easy-going attitude between them. Trivia *According to the official twitter, Present Mic's real name would be "Yamada Hizashi" (as stated in the prototypes). In Japan there is a real radio personality "Yamada Hisashi（やまだひさし or 山田ひさし）" , the host of "Hisashi Yamada's Radi-Unlimited" in TOKYO FM. * Present Mic likes radio and TV. * According to his profile, Present Mic and Eraserhead were classmates. * At first, Present Mic was supposed to be just a fat old man that would do announcements, but the author thought it was boring, so he went for a high-tension guy instead. * The word 'HAGE' on his headband means 'Baldness' in Japanese. Which may be a nod back to his original design as an old man. * Present has a radio show called "Put Your Hands Up Radio" where he broadcasts nonstop music every Friday night. * Present Mic has a fear of insects. * In the anime, Present Mic is the one who provides explanation of characters and their Quirks. * Present Mic rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: ** Present Mic ranked 36th in the First Popularity Poll. ** Present Mic ranked 17th in the Second Popularity Poll. Quotes *(To the Entrance Exam participants) "The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said... 'True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.' Plus Ultra!! Break a leg, everyone!!"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 3, Page 9 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:Emitters Category:Former U.A. Students Category:End of Term Test Arc Antagonists Category:Hero Teachers